Love caused by accident
by OutSquash13
Summary: When on the train, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Neo get pulled into another dimension, how will they cope? M for swearing and a bit of violence and smut. Unlisted pairings: [Neo,OC] [Pyrrha,Jaune] [Penny,OC]
1. Just traveling

**Ruby's pov**

"Come on Zwei!" Shouted Ruby over the thundering sound of the train, currently, herself, the rest of team RWBY, her dog Zwei, and her teacher, professor Oobleck, where atop of a runaway train, being driven by none other than Roman Torchwick, releasing train cars behind them, only to explode, leaving a giant gaping hole in the unstable ceiling above, letting a horde of Grimm into the city of Vale.

"We have to stop the train!" Shouted Weiss over the noise of the train, trying not to be behind Yang if she could help it, as she wanted to stay out of the mess of Yang's hair that was flowing flawlessly behind her as the train sped down the track.

"Alright children! What we need to do is stop this train, now, if we get to the front of the train we can destroy the controls and stop the train, once we do that, we need to ge-" started the professor, shouting loudly over the train, before stopping abruptly, fear clear on his features.

"No, back cinnamon! Back cinnamon, bad boy! Oh Ohm! Cinnamon no!" Shouted Oobleck as he turned around and started to run away from team RWBY to the other end of the train, keeping a far distance from everything.

"Uh, what was that about?" Asked Yang as she turned to her teammates, looking deeply confused.

"Well, I recall him saying he once had trouble with a pet Ursa he had, it attacked him, he said he has flashbacks sometimes." Said Blake, looking at their teacher with a face of concern.

"What, when did he say that, I don't recall him talking about that!" Shouted Yang, disappointed about missing out of learning this story, as it would had opened a door to many new jokes and puns.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't fall asleep in class and you'll know these things." Said Weiss as she looked to Yang, then to Ruby, her expression asking Ruby what they should do.

"Well guys, I think that we sho-" Started Ruby, getting cut off by what looked to be a portal of some kind forming I front of them. Curious, Ruby and the rest of her team, including Zwei and excluding the professor who was now shouting something about Beowolves and cinnamon. The portal had a blue hue to the outside of it, making it look like something from one of Ruby and Yangs games. Looking inside the portal, the girls could see what only could be described as a dream world. The floor was covered in what seemed to be tiles of some kind, colour a darker shade of white. There was also what the girls could see was a kitchen of some sorts, sporting a lot of books, all nicely stacked in a small bookcase.

"Um, what is this?" Weiss said nervously, unsure what to do with the window like thing in front of them.

"Uh, I don't know Weiss, oh, I wonder what happens if I touch it!" Shouted Ruby excitedly as she reached out to touch the window.

"I don't think so." Said a voice that sounded as smooth as silk, but as rough as an uncut diamond, making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Zwei turn around, only to see Neo, standing behind Yang, blade to her throat, ready to pierce the skin on Yang's neck at a moments notice.

"Now, back away from the rift, or your friend gets it." Said Neo, driving her blade down a bit, so it was just over Yang's chest, and pushed down, enough to make Yang scream and to draw blood, giving Neo joy that she was hurting her, but not enough to kill Yang.

"Okay! Okay, just let her go." Shouted Weiss, surprising the R, B and Y of team RWBY, not expecting her to give in so easily.

"Good, now come away from the rift, very slo-" Neo started to say as she backed up, making enough room for the three girls and dog to move away from the rift, cutting herself off as the dog turned around and ran straight through the rift.

"You idiots! Your dog has doom us all!" Neo shouted as she dropped Yang on the roof of the train, running over to the rift, examining it.

"What the he-" Shouted Neo as she Noticed that she had started to float off of the train, staying in front of the rift though.

"Weiss! Help!" Shouted Ruby as she too had started to float off the roof of the train car they were on, followed by Blake, Weiss and Yang floating.

"What's happening!" Shouted Weiss as they all levelled and started to float towards the rift.

"It's a gravitational displacement, it happens when the travel is about to happen!" Shouted Neo to Weiss, the five girls now huddled closely together as they moved closer and closer to the rift.

"A what?!" Shouted Yang as she tried to reach out to grab anything.

"Get ready, this might hurt." Said Neo gravely as the five girls got sucked into the rift, the rift closing shortly after.

"Children?" Said professor Oobleck as he had finally gotten over his panic attack, not able to see the girls that he was assigned to look after.

"Ozpin's not going to be happy about this." Said Oobleck to himself, then jumping down into the train car and running towards the front of the train.

"ugh, shut the heck up dog!" Shouted a girl who was laying in her bed, trying to get her dog to stop barking, as she was hungover, well, as hungover she could get from drinking ginger beer.

"Ugh, you better not be barking at a roo again or I'm gonna kill ya." Shouted the girl as she sat up, done trying to get to sleep with her dog's non-stop barking, quickly looking at the clock hanging on her wall.

"Well, it was a nice nap while it lasted, 3 P.M. to 9 at night is pretty good." Said the girl to herself.

The girl sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, taking a deep breath before getting up, causing her foot to scream at her in resistance, which she endured, standing up and taking a look at herself in the mirror that was hanging on her bright yellow and blue wall. As she looked at herself, she took note of how she looked like crap after her trip to her physiotherapist. Her average length golden yellow hair was messy and was hanging over half of her face, she reached to her right and grabbed a hairbrush off of her bedside desk, after she brushed her hair away from the other half of her face, she quickly saw one of the many sights that she wished to forget, quickly brushing some strands of hair to cover what she wished to keep hidden, before putting the brush back in it's place. She next looked down her body, noticing the many faint scars and bruises on her tanned body from where she had fought with people twice her size, she also heard that her stomach was rumbling, so she quickly exited her room, putting on a pair of black shorts and a purple tee. Walking out of her room, she saw her dog, a large golden Labrador, covered in hair that almost looked like the colour that pure gold possessed and with platinum blonde hair going around his neck and legs, who was almost up to her knee, making the dog already large dog even more intimidating. But, what was strange was there was another dog, a small corgi that had a grey-black colour across it's back, whilst it's underbelly was white.

"That's weird, that dog looks like-" said the girl, only to be interrupted by a Radom mass of bodies and hair to land atop of her.

"Ow." The girl said, trying to figure out what exactly hit her.

"Uh, where are we? We where just on the tr- OH MY GOD YOUR BEAUTIFUL." Someone shouted and then moving, as the pile got less heavy.

"Uh, guys, I think I crushed someone." Said someone, trying to sound like it was an accident, followed by the rest of the weight getting thrown off of her back, followed by multiple groans of painful the person crushing her had more people on her.

"Damn it Yang, why did you roll over!" Shouted someone who sounded like she held an air of authority.

"Wait a minute, Yang, and then the dog that I saw? No way." Thought the girl to herself as she rose, only to see a sight she never once dreamed of. In front of her, Ruby was playing with Zwei and her dog, Yang was on her ass looking sorry for crushing the girl and Blake, Weiss and Neo were on the ground trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Holy shit." Said the girl as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Yang, sorry for crushing you there." Said Yang sheepishly as she held out her hand for a handshake once she stood up.

"N-No problem, now, could you tell me how you are all here?" Said the girl, taking Yang's hand.

"I should explain that." Said Neo as she walked up to the girl, giving Yang and angry glare.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, but you already know who we are, we got sucked through an interdimesional rift, causing all of us to get dragged through it." Said Neo.

"We got what!" Shouted Weiss, moving up next to Neo, giving her a stare that dared her to explain.

"It's quite simply really, but it would be to much science for your brain." Said Neo, giving Weiss a smirk as she saw said girl's face contort into a face of anger, before the heiress closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, before opening her eyes and gasping.

"I can't use my semblance." Weiss said as she closed her eyes again and continued trying, followed by Blake, Ruby and Yang trying as well.

"We can't use our semblance because we are in a different space time, one where semblances and aura doesn't exist, as well as our weapons." Neo said, causing all of the others to look where their respective weapons should be placed, causing Ruby to cry out in sadness as she saw that Crescent Rose was not present.

"Meh, I don't need my gauntlets, my right hook is already deadly enough." Said Yang causally as she walked over to the girl and grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"Now tell me who you are and why you brought us here." Said Yang menacingly, her eyes begging the girl to give her a reason to punch her.

"Uh, well, my name is Petra, as to why or how you're here I don't know!" Shouted Petra, Yang letting her down after her short explanation.

"Oh, and who's the incredibly handsome dog you have here!" Shouted Ruby, showing up I front of Petra suddenly, not needing her semblance, as she moved quickly all of the time.

"Hehe, the guy's name is Romeo, he's been my dog from when I was thirteen, still stuck with me now for eight years now." Said Petra as her dog, Romeo walked over to sit at Petra's feet, earning a rub on the head, as he was tall enough for Petra not to even lean down.

"So how old are you?" Asked Blake, curious to learn the girls age, as she had the look of a twenty six year old.

"Twenty one, and I know that I look older, I always have." Said Petra, saying the second statement as she saw all of the girls mouths drop, she also caught a gesture from Zwei, showing the same disbelief.

"Okay then Neo, how do we get back, you seemed to know what was going on when we were on the train?" Asked Weiss, taking everyone's attention away from Romeo.

"We can't, we're stuck here for the time being." Said Neo.

"Damn." Replied Yang.

"So, I guess that you six will be here for a while?" Said Petra.

"Yes, it seems that way." Said Neo.

"Well, it's night time, and since you girls have no where to go, I'll let you stay here! Now, who is okay to sleep with someone else who isn't Yang?" Petra asked, giving a shake of the head when she saw Yang raise her hand, then realising that she was not counted, leaving Ruby to raise her hand excitedly, followed by Weiss raising her arm hesitating slightly.

"Okay then, Ruby, Weiss, follow me, I'll take you to your room." Said Petra before she motioned for the two girls to follow her.

"Wait, how do you know are names!? Okay then, you defiantly brought us here!" Shouted Yang as she ran up to Petra and grabbed her collar again.

"well, in this dimension, or whatever, you guys are all famous on the internet." Said Petra, losing worry of Yang hitting her when the look on her face changed from anger to befuddlement.

"I'M FAMOUS!" Yelled Blake, surprising everyone, including the two dogs.

"Okay then, was not expecting that, what is this, internet thing?" Asked Weiss as she was still staring in shock at Blake, as everyone else still was.

"Well, do you have DustNet in your world?" Asked Petra.

"Of course." Replied Weiss.

"Well, the Internet is this worlds version of DustNet." Said Petra.

"Okay then, now that is done, Weiss and Ruby, follow me, I'll take you to your room." Said Petra once again, this time just walking off, waiting for the girls to follow her, leading them to a bedroom, once Ruby saw the large double bed, she instantly ran over and started bouncing on it.

"One bed?!" Weiss whispered into Petra's ear, sounding panicked.

"Yes, that's why I asked about sharing beds, what, does Weissy have a crush." Petra said teasingly, followed by Weiss blush greatly.

"Y-Yes." Said Weiss as she turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you two to settle in." Said Petra before she leaned in Weiss's direction to whisper something into her ear.

"Good luck, try not to get to wet tonight." Whispered Petra before she walked out of the room, leaving the heiress with an even brighter shade covering her face.

"Okay then, there are only three other beds in the house it seems, so two of us will have to pair up." Petra said once she arrived back to where she left the others waiting.

"I'll share." Said Neo, stepping forward.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm sharing a bed with her!" Yang said as she backed away from Neo, followed by Blake.

"I prefer to sleep by myself." Blake said.

"Okay then, looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight Neo, come on, all of your rooms are on the way, I'll also get you a bandaid Yang.." Petra said, referring to the cut on her chest.

"I wouldn't have this cut if it weren't for her." Mumbled Yang, pointing at Neo, but moving to follow Petra.

After showing the others where their rooms where, she entered the kitchen again and got a quick snack to satisfy her hunger, then getting the two dogs to go outside for bed, then checking on Ruby and Weiss, looking in Ruby and Weiss where hugging each other, although there was no doubt that the were both asleep. Shortly Petra returned to her shared room with Neo, crawling into the bed.

"Goodnight Petra." Said Neo as she pulled the cover that had been pulled off of her as Petra entered the bed.

"Yeah, hey Neo? What was Yang going on about you cutting her, and why are you being so calm? Aren't you all stuck here and why are you not trying to kill them, aren't you and the others enemy's?" Asked Petra as she got into a comfortable position.

"Hm, well, I did cut Yang a bit, when the others saw the rift, they were going to touch it, which would have caused us to go through, so I grabbed the her and cut her to make the others back away, but their dog went through. And we are stuck here, so, I plan to try to fix my mistakes from the other world, because if we do go back, I want to go back as a girl who could get into Becon, not the girl who has to protect some asshole and kill people." Said Neo.

"True, I'll have a look tomorrow to see if I can find out about this rift, but I gotta record as well, and head into town, so I'll try. Night Neo."

"Night." Said Neo as she did a giant yawn and proceeded to fall asleep.

"Well, I'm fucked." Thought Petra as she followed Neo's example and fell asleep.

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I definitely enjoyed writing this, if anyone wants to R &R, feel free too. If you guys want to, fell free to suggest things that you would like to happen in the story, I probably won't be changing any ships that I am going to do, but I'll take suggestions. Squash out!**


	2. No more Kwaii powers!

**I hope you are all proud of yourselves. I woke up at 11:30 A.M on Sunday the 27** **th** **,** **t** **it is currently around 5:50 A.M on Monday the 28** **th** **, I have not slept a fucking wink all night cause I've been finishing off this chapter and proof reading it and checking my grammar multiple times, but let's be real. My grammar is shit. I hope you are all proud of yourselves for making me write another chapter, the whole night. Enjoy.**

"Stay boy, it's okay." Said Petra.

It was around five o'clock in the morning, which was the time for sun rise, casting a beautiful orange glow over the land that contrasted beautifully with the purple blue sky, lighting up the mountain range that Petra lived on, which she was sitting on the veranda, looking over the mountains with Romeo, who had taken notice to a bunch of Kangaroos near the house. Petra had woken up an hour ago, just lying in bed, hoping to get back to sleep, not having such luck as she had her nap yesterday, she proceeded to get out of her shared bed carefully as to not wake Neo. When she walked to the door to the veranda, she saw that Romeo was sitting by the door waiting as he did every morning, while Zwei was asleep.

"What are you doing up?" Said a voice, making Petra turn around, only to see that Ruby was behind her.

"Oh, hi Ruby, I've been awake for a while, so I was just looking at the sunrise. How come your awake, I thought that you and Yang would've had an unspoken competition to sleep in the longest." Said Petra, pulling out another seat for Ruby to sit on, which Ruby took gladly.

"Well yeah we usually do, but I wasn't that tired. So, might I ask where we are." Ruby said, causing Zwei to wake up and jump up onto Ruby's lap once she had sat down next to Petra.

"We're at my place." Said Petra, confused about the question.

"No, I mean the details, planet and all of that other stuff." Said Ruby as she started to rub Zwei behind the ear while looking at the light show of the sun rising.

"Ohhh, this is planet earth, give me a second and I'll get a map." Said Petra before she got up and walked into the house, returning with a giant map.

"Is this your world?" Asked Ruby once Petra had place the giant paper map onto the table the was In between the two chairs.

"Yeah, we are here, this is called Australia." Said Petra, pointing to a part of the map where a small, weird looking shape was.

"Okay then, what are these?" Ruby said, pointing to other continents.

"Well, these are the other places in this world, The America's, Europe, Aisa, Africa and Antartica." Said Petra, pointing to each of the continent's when she said their names.

"Cool, do you have any Faunus here?" Asked Ruby as she moved her finger over the map, tracing the land masses present on the map.

"No, we don't have any Faunus here, we have theses though." Said Petra, as she got out of her chair and went back inside again, bringing out another book.

"Monsters and supernatural beings?" Ruby said when she read the title of the giant book.

"In this world there has been sightings of animals or things that have resemblances to some other race, like Bigfoot, which is a large human type thing covered in hair located in the Americas." Said Petra, turning to a page in the book that had a list of facts and statements about Bigfoot.

"Ohh, cool." Ruby said as she started to read all of the facts to herself.

"Hey Ruby, I gotta going into town in about five minutes, wanna come with?" Asked Petra as she stood up and started to gather up the map again, waiting for Ruby to finish reading the book.

"Sure, it's better than waiting around here doing nothing." Said Ruby as she handed the book back to Petra, who she followed inside.

"Okay then, I'll get you some other clothes more appropriate to this terrain, and we'll leave a note for the others saying that we went out." Petra said as she pulled Ruby to her room to get more clothes for herself and Ruby.

"What's wrong with a combat skirt!" Ruby said loudly, angry that her new friend was already dissing her skirt.

"Oh, it's not that Ruby, you just won't need it, plus it will get caught on branches and rocks." Said Petra as she finished pulling out a multitude of clothes and giving them to Ruby.

"The bathroom's over there, go in and change, call out when you done though, I'm going to change out here." Said Petra as she pointed to the bathroom that was attached to her room.

"Okay." Said Ruby, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

After Ruby entered the bathroom, Petra proceeded to take off her shirt that she had throw on yesterday and took off her pants, throwing the clothes into a basket in the side of the room, before pulling out a striped red and white shirt, putting on a pair of matching baggy shorts.

"I'm done, can I come out now?" Shouted Ruby from the Bathroom.

"Sure come on out!" Shouted Petra back, not caring if the others woke up.

Once Ruby came out of the bathroom, Petra was shocked at how the young girl looked a lot older than fifteen, she was now wearing a pair of long, red pants, followed by a blood red shirt.

"Perfect, now to make the note." Said Petra as she and Ruby exited the room, walking into the kitchen where everybody met yesterday.

 **Neo pov**

Neo woke up sometime after she last fell asleep after waking up, which was around four o'clock, Neo opened her eyes to see that the other occupant of the bed was not present, also seeing the alarm clock on the other side of the bed, reading it she was surprised to see that it was already eight o'clock.

"Ugh, I feel horrible." Said Neo as she sat up in the bed, wondering where Petra was.

"She might be at the kitchen." Said Neo as she got up and walked out of the room, walking to the kitchen, only to see no one there, only a note. Curious, she picked up the note and read it out loud.

 _Dear whoever is reading this_

 _Me and Ruby decided to go into town at around six o'clock, we should be back around nine, I put out cereal onto the bench for everyone._

 _Petra ;)_

"Well, that explains it." Said Neo to herself as she put the note down and walked over to an area of the bench where there was a wide variety of different cereals.

"The heck is a Fruit Loops?" Said a voice from behind Neo, which Neo immediately figured was Blake's voice, turning around Neo saw that her thoughts where correct.

"I have no clue whatsoever, but then again, what the heck is a Coco Puffs?" Said Neo back, opening both of the cartons that held the cereal and gather two bowls from the bench.

"Morning, Blake how did you sle-" said none other than the blonde brawler as she entered the room, greeting Blake, but cutting herself off when she looked at Neo's direction.

"Wha!? How did you get in here?! Prepa-" shouted Yang as she flicked her wrist down to her sides, expecting her gauntlets to reload themselves, stopping from threatening Neo when she saw that her gauntlets were not present.

"Yang, we dimension jumped with her, remember?" Said Blake as she pulled out some milk from what looked to be a fridge, walking over to where her bowl was, which was now filled with Fruit Loops, passing the milk to Neo once she was done.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Neo, I forgot." Yang said sheepishly as she shrugged and walked over to the bench to look at the cereals.

"Is Ruby still in bed? If she is I am SO going to see if she and Weiss are cuddling!" Said Yang excitedly as the Milk was passed to her from Neo, who had just finished filling her bowl up **s** , Neo was opened her mouth to answer but got cut off.

"Ruby and Petra left some time ago to go into town, wherever that is, they'll be back soon,no clue about Weiss though." Said Blake, immediately taking a spoonful of her cereal.

"Wait, how do you know that? You haven't read the note yet?" Asked Neo, curious to how Blake knew where they were.

"Uh, you read the note out loud, it was kinda easy to hear it when I was walking into the room.

"Uh, okay then, I was wondering if it was some special faunus trait." Neo said, taking another spoonful of her cereal, noticing the Blake's face had turned grim at the mention of her heritage.

"Blake, what's wrong? You look like someone just told you your mother died." Said Yang, concerned about her friend, Neo was even looking at Blake with question in her eyes.

"W-When I awoke this morning, I-I got up and saw a mirror on the wall, I looked into it, brushed my hair…" Blake said, looking like she was on the verge of tears, causing Yang to take her right hand and Neo to make her left hand, both squeezing her hands that they were holding.

"I-I saw that m-my ribbon was a bit loose, so I-I unraveled it, and…" Blake said, before she started to let the tears flow down her cheeks, obviously very distraught about what she saw.

"A-And my ears weren't there, their gone." Blake said, finally submitting to a full blow wail, to which Neo squeezed her hand for comfort whilst Yang hugged the now normal girl, while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"What going on?" Asked another voice, which Neo immediately assumed was the heiress's voice, turning to face her, Neo prepared herself to pass on the story to Weiss.

"Apparently when Blake woke up, she had no cat ears, which is justified considering that she has nothing on her head." Neo said to Weiss, gesturing to Blake's head, which was indeed, had no cat ears.

"N-No. I'm sorry Blake." Said Weiss quietly, but still loud enough for the others to hear her over Blake's crying,

"Blakey, have you gone to the toilet yet?" Asked Yang to Blake, using her personal nick-name to soothe Blake more.

"Y-Yes." Blake managed through her crying.

"Okay then Blakey, come on, let's go back to your bed, you will do better if you have a rest, I'll stay with you if you need anything. Okay?" Said Yang, gently grabbing Blake's chin with her index finger and thumb, moving Blake's head so her watery Amber eyes to meet her own lilac eyes.

"R-Really?" Blake asked to Yang, her eyes staring into Yang's own.

"Yes, I've always been there for you in the past, why stop now?" Said Yang to herself as she smirked.

"Okay then." Blake said more to herself than Yang, Getting out of the seat she had been seated in, holding onto Yang for support, before the brawler dropped her right arm under Blake's legs, picking her up bridal style.

"You k-know, I just realised that you can't use cat puns anymore." Said Blake with a broken smile as Yang started walking towards Blake's room, causing the other girls to laugh a small bit.

"I guess so, I'll have to think of another type to use." Said Yang as she and Blake exited the room, not before Neo and Weiss heard Blake groan at Yangs answer.

"HI WEISS AND NEO, WE'RE BACK! OH MY OHM IT WAS AMAZING, WE WENT DOWN THE MOUNTAIN AND WENT INTO TOWN AND GOT THESE DELICIOUS COOKIES! WE ALSO GO- wait, why do you two look so down?" Shouted Ruby as she and Petra entered through the door that went to the veranda, questioning the extreme looks of sadness on their faces.

"Ruby, Blake lost her cat ears." Said Weiss quietly, causing Ruby to drop all of the things that she was holding in her hands, while Petra looked at Weiss wide eyed, having nothing to drop as she had already placed everything she had onto the bench.

 **There we go! That's chapter two done, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger on Ruby and Petra's reactions, but I thought that I might be a bit of a butt, I think that I'm pretty good at emotional stuff. If anyone has any ideas for this story, either review them or PM them to me! (Preferably review them because it gives others who read the reviews to see your great ideas.) I cannot say that I will put all of the ideas into the story, so no dragons, but I will try to add in any ideas that I think I can bend the story's limits too.**

 **Anywho, all I can say about you guys is HOLY FUCKING SHIT FUCKING 40 PEOPLE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE FIRST HOUR OF THIS STORY BEING UPLOADED, WHAT THE FUCK!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Squash out!**

 **P.S: Did you guys know that in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege there is a character who's last name is Weiss? It is a fucking huge coincidence, considering I was thinking about writing a story for that game.**

 **P.P.S: the character Is I.Q**


	3. Sickness, Anger, Lust and Craziness

**Hey guys, I think that I'm going to have a few late nights for a while, because you guys are loving this story, it already has gotten more follows in a week than one of my other story's. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Blake Pov**

As Yang was carrying Blake to her room, she started to cry again, the fact that she had lost her heritage, the person that she was, and has been. Just… gone. Blake felt like the whole world was against her, like everyone wanted to hurt her and cause her pain.

"Your friends won't hurt you, Yang has wanted to be with you ever since she got you to stop staying awake at night looking for the White fang, she cares about you." Said a voice in Blake's head, telling her that the whole world wasn't against her, she still had her friends, and she still had her partner who would get herself killed if someone even thought of mistreating Blake. She truly had almost everything she wanted.

"But I lost a part of me, I can't have it back, I'm not the same Blake that Yang will protect." Said Blake out loud, speaking messily as the very words threatened to fail her, causing her to cry even more.

"Blake, no matter what is on you, cat ears or not, I'll still love you till the end." Whispered someone, but it wasn't a voice in the back of Blake's mind, it was Yang.

"Wha?" Managed Blake as she looked at Yang straight in the eyes, only now noticing that she was lying down on her bed, and that Yang was lying down next to her.

"Blake, your one of the smartest, funniest, cutest girl I have ever met. I know that my past dating choices is questionable, but I want to put that all behind me, I love you now. I have never loved someone as much as I love you now Blake. Whenever you get hurt, I'll always be there for you Blake, like I said in the kitchen, I've always been there for you, through hell and back, and I won't stop now, cat ears or not, this world or others. I will be there to protect you Blake. You are strong, I know you can get past this, I-I love you Blake." Yang said to Blake, staring into Blake's eye the whole time, staring with a passion and a purpose, the purpose to protect her partner.

Durning this speech, Blake was on the verge of tears all over again. Yang had just confessed that she loves Blake, and that she would get herself killed, even if it was to protect her from getting a haircut. She realised that while had a small crush on Sun, it would hurt her more than help her when he left after the festival ended. Yang had always been there. The only other person that had been there for her was Adam, but he had his chance.

"Do y-you mean it?" Asked Blake as she almost started to cry again.

"Of course I do Blake, I would never lie to you." Yang said, causing Blake to believe that she really was in love, as Blake had kept her heritage a secret for so long, and now Yang said that she would never dream of leaving or telling her a lie.

Making a final decision, Blake moved her face forwards and made her lips meet with Yang's own, initiating a crash course kiss that soon became slow and passionate. Blake moved her hands up to Yang hair, tangling her hands into the golden yellow hair, whilst Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, effectively pulling the pair closer to each other. Blake enjoyed the kiss a lot more than she expected her too, as it was a lot slower than she expected, as she expected Yang to take charge and immediately make the kiss more fiery, but instead, Yang just kissed back with the same ferocity as Blake, obviously wanting Blake to take charge. Blake then hesitantly moved her tongue to her lips and gently ran it across Yang's lips. Feeling the girl smirk against her lips as she opened her mouth, Blake gently and even more hesitantly drove her tongue into Yangs mouth, exploring even inch of her mouth, before she pulled back to allow Yang to explore her mouth. After a minute of them coordinating their breathing, the two girls reluctantly pulled away from each other, staring into each others eyes.

"I-I love you Yang." Blake whispered to Yang as she gave Yang a hug.

"Me too Blake." Said Yang as she returned the hug.

"Thank you, thank you for not giving up." Said Blake as she nuzzled the crook in Yang's neck.

"It's okay Blake, now, let's go to sleep, I'll stay with you." Said Yang as she rested her chin on the top of Blake's head.

"Okay." Blake said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, shortly followed by Yang.

"What?!" Shouted Ruby as she stared at Weiss in disbelief, confused by her statement of Blake not being a faunus anymore.

"It makes sense." Said Petra, more to herself than anyone.

"What do you mean by that?!"s Shouted Ruby as she turned to Petra.

"Well, when you came into this world, your weapons and semblance's disappeared, it makes sense that Blake would also lose her heritage, as there are no faunus in this world." Said Petra, walking into what seemed to be a cupboard to get a snack.

"Hm, I guess it makes sense. I still can't believe it though. Where is Blake now?" Asked Ruby to Neo and Weiss.

"Yang took her to bed, she is very distraught though." Said Neo sadly, pointing to one of the doors of the room.

"Okay then, I hope she is alri-" Ruby started to say, but got cut off mid sentence when she ran over to the to the bathroom quickly, the three girls who were left in the kitchen only hearing violent gagging and puking, causing the three girls to follow her.

"What the fuck? Weiss, try to help her, I'll go get a bucket!" Shouted Petra as she and the other got to the bathroom, seeing that Ruby was bent over the toilet, heaving up anything that was in her stomach.

"Ruby, try to get it into the toilet okay?" Said Weiss as she walked behind Ruby, pulling her hair out of the way of her mouth so she wouldn't get punks in her hair.

"I can't stop, I can't sto-" Ruby said after she finished heaving up any food, immediately throwing up again, now just removing stomach acids as there was no more food inside of her.

"Ruby, puke into the bucket, the toilet is going to over flow!" Said Petra as she ran into the bathroom, pushing a bucket in front of Ruby for her to puke into.

"She isn't stopping. Neo! Hold the bucket while I go and get some tranquillisers! Weiss, flush the toilet so Ruby can use it again!" Shouted Petra as she ran off to another part of the house, giving the bucket to Neo.

"Why does she have tranquillisers!?" Shouted Weiss as she lent over Ruby and flushed the toilet.

"I have no clue!" Shouted Neo to answer the question.

"I live in the mountains, there is a chance that a wild dog will attack, it is always good to have a backup." Shouted Petra as she ran back into the room with a syringe, walking over and using it on Ruby's arm, effectively knocking her out and stopping her from puking.

"Grab her!" Shouted Weiss as she noticed that Ruby's body was about to fall limp.

"Gotcha!" Said Petra once the three girls had caught Ruby.

"What, was that?" Said Neo as the girls moved Ruby's limp body over to the lean onto the cabinet in the bathroom..

"I have no clue, I'll have to take her to the doctors tomorrow, I haven't ever seen someone puke like that before, she just couldn't stop." Said Petra, gesturing to her clothes which smelt of stomach acids and the bucket which was about to overflow.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Shouted Weiss at Petra as she pointed her finger at the girl.

"What?" Said Petra, confused at the sudden burst of anger.

"If you hadn't of taken her into town wherever the fuck that is, she wouldn't have gotten violently ill!" Shouted Weiss, slowly taking steps towards Petra, causing the girl to back up.

"Weiss, sh-" Started Neo, trying to defuse the situation, but getting cut off by Weiss.

"No, you do not get to speak! You are just a fucking slut that was ordered to look after some other bitch like yourself, now don't fucking move and stay there and take care of MY dolt!" Shouted Weiss at Neo, causing the girl to flinch, before nodding and tending to Ruby.

"Back to you! I don't know what you fucking fed her, but you had to go and fucking poison MY dolt, you hear that, she's mine, you can't do shit! I love her and you've gone and poisoned her. You are a fucking bitch!" Shouted Weiss, her voice as harsh as the cold that inhabited the South Pole.

"She didn't even eat anything, all she ate were some cookies!" Shouted Petra, trying to calm Weiss down.

"Well congrate-a-ma-fucking-lations! Do you even know if she eat something in that cookie that she was allergic to, you are a bigger dolt than her, but I'm not going to give you the privilege and Honour of the title, so I'll just stick to BFB, standing for big fucking bitch!" Shouted Weiss, about to continue her speech when she was tackled to the ground by Neo.

"Petra, go and grab more tranquillisers!" Shouted Neo as she struggled to hold Weiss down.

"Got it." Petra said as she ran out of the room running to the cab it in her room, filled with tranquillisers and a rifle to fire said tranquillisers, grabbing two she ran back into the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Petra as she ran over and inserted the syringe into Weiss's arm, causing the girl to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Okay then, first Ruby's sickness, then Weiss getting way to mad even for her. Grab Ruby, I'll take Weiss, we need to put them into my truck, we're going to take them into town now." Said Petra as she picked up Weiss of of the floor and slinging her over her shoulder, Neo doing the same thing with Ruby.

"Come on, put them into the back." Petra said as she load Weiss into the car, making sure that her seatbelt was locked and tight to prevent her from hurting anyone if she woke up.

"I'll get the other two, just rest Ruby on the seat for now then get into the front seat." Petra said.

"Wait, we won't have enough seats then!" Said Neo, noticing that the car was one seat short.

"Ruby's small enough to sit on Blake's lap, now get into the front,mill move her once I'm back." Said Petra, about to exit the room to get the others, but stopping when Neo grabbed her arm.

"Petra, I… I want to thank you… For letting me stay." Said Neo, looking to the ground the whole time she spoke.

"What? Neo, I have no reason to not let you stay." Said Petra, asking her mind why Neo was telling her this.

"No Petra, you did have a reason, my past is… Questionable to say the least. I'm just happy you have accepted me for who I am now, and not who I was back then." Said Neo, tears forming in her eyes, causing Petra to grab her chin with her index finger and thumb, making Neo's eyes lift off of the floor and meet Petra's gaze.

"Neo, even if I didn't trust you, I would have still let you stay, there was no where else for you to go to. I am not Weiss, I look into people's past choices. Whilst you might be working for the bad guys, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. If you want to feel better, I suggest that you start by earning the others trust, mainly Ruby's and Blake's, as their opinions would have a great influence on Weiss's and Yang's opinion. I'll help you in anyway I can." Said Petra, looking Neo in her two different colour Irises, making said girl burst into tears, not ever hearing such kind words before.

"I'm going to go and get the other two, are you good?" Asked Petra as Neo let go of her arm.

"Y-Yeah, hurry back." Neo said with a broken smile.

"I will." Petra said before she walked back into the house, herding the two dogs outside of the house before walking towards Blake's room. When she opened the door, she expected to see Yang sitting on the chair at the desk in the room, not on Blake's bed with the sleeping girl.

"Yang! Blake! Wake up! We gotta move!" Shouted Petra at the two girls effectively waking them both.

"Wha? Oh, hi Petra, why'd you wake me, you need some help?" Asked Yang in a voice laced with what could only be described as pure lust, giving a wink in Petra's direction.

"What? No, Ruby is sick and Weiss is… Disturbed right now, we need to head to town now!" Said Petra as she pulled Yang and Blake up to their feet, grabbing both of their wrists and pulling them to her car.

"What's the point, everything is fucked." Said Blake as the three entered into the carport.

"I don't fucking care about a point, I just want some of your hips Blake!" Said Yang as she put her hands on Blake's hips, feeling her hips and running her hands over Blake's ass and stomach.

"Whatever." Said Blake.

"Get in!" Said Petra as she pushed Yang and Blake into the car, then putting Ruby onto Blake's lap, getting into the front seat, she saw that Neo was looking at her funnily.

"What?" Asked Petra as she pulled her car out of the carport and started diving madly down the mountain.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what it would be like if I got a hammer and drove some nails into your eyes." Said Neo easily, acting as if it was the most normal thing she has ever said.

"What the fuck Neo!?" Shouted Petra as she lost track of her driving and concentration, almost crashing the car.

"What, if I can't do that I might see what it would be like if I shove something rusty down Ruby's throat?" Said Neo, once again creeping out Petra.

"You can do it to me, I mean, what's the point of living right?" Said Blake sadly as she tapped Neo on the shoulder, sounding like she had been an emo for her whole life.

"First Ruby gets violently ill, then Weiss loses her temper with no sign of letting up, the Yang seems to be horny as fuck, Neo acting like a psychopath, and now Blake acting like a fucking kid who forgot to take a heavy dose of antidepressant meds, what the fuck?"

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, if anyone has any ideas for what is happening, feel free to guess and ask me if it is correct! Have a nice day, night, whatever time your reading this. Squash out!**


	4. Ze Doctor!

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Love Caused By Accident. Now, I recently updated the third chapter in the story because I decided to read it on the fanfic site to see how it turned out, and when I read, there was a part that was left in from when my word screwed up and it left out a crucial plot point (not telling what it is though!) so I had to update it quickly, so I suggest that read that chapter before reading this one, it will make more sense. Also, thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, it has gotten over five hundred views, which is a load for me! So thank you to everyone. Now on too a different topic, I promise that there will be smut in this fic, Just later in the story, so, when the time comes I shall change the rating off this fic to M and will put warnings in the chapters for the people who like plots and twists and not smut. I also hope that you all really enjoy this chapter, cause it's another night to add to my F-ing wall of nights stayed up writing chapters for this fanfic. Okay then, I'll stop and let you read the actual story. Squash out.**

"Name's please?" Asked the Receptionist, causing Petra to groan.

For the last two hours, Petra, Neo, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss had been driving down the mountain that Petra's home was on top of, the car ride was not pleasant, as Blake was saying depressing things about life and everyone in the car, including herself. Yang the whole time was hitting on Blake, who shrugged it off, Neo, who replied asking to do something that could only be described as crazy, and then Petra, who told Yang an infinite amount of times that she wasn't going to sleep with the blonde. During the whole car ride, Neo sat beside Petra quietly the whole ride, only interjecting a statement about something that was completely crazy. Though, through Neo's disturbing thought and ideas, Yang's incessant flirting and Blake's emotional state, Ruby and Weiss where still heavily drugged from the tranquillisers that Petra had given them earlier that day. Finally reaching their destination, Petra told everyone to behave and hopped out, grabbing the sleeping heiress from the back, while telling the depressed Blake to carry Ruby. So, now they where standing in front of a Receptionist desk, Petra was in font of all of them, holding Weiss over her shoulder, everyone else standing close behind her.

"Petra, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Neo and Ruby." Said Petra to the receptionist as she pointed at each of the girls as she said their names, causing the receptionist to raise a questioning eyebrow in the groups direction.

"Okay then, who are you here for?" Asked the receptionist once she finished fill out a form, waiting on Petra's answer to continue.

"DR Vincent." Said Petra almost immediately, saying the name so quickly that one could think that she had been to see the doctor often.

"Ahh, yes, he doesn't have any appointments for another two hours, so you can knock and go right in. Do you know where he is?" Said the receptionist, asking Petra the question.

"Yeah, thanks, have a good day." Said Petra as she motioned for the rest of the group to follow her, leading the group down a hallway to a door, which she knocked on after juggling Weiss around for a second.

"What is it Karen, I tho-" said a Chinese man of average height as he opened the door, his back to it, before turning around and seeing the sight before him.

"Uhh, hi Vincent." Said Petra as she looked at the man, who in return was giving the group a confused look.

"I don't like the face he's making, so… can I take his face off?" Asked Neo innocently, as if she were a child.

"Wha? No Neo you cannot!" Said Petra loudly as she turned her head to try and face Neo, halting the action when she remembered that the heiress was on her shoulder.

"Uh, come on in Petra and Co." Said Vincent as he he backed away from the door to left the group pile into the room.

"Blake, pull up a chair and rest Ruby on it." Said Petra as she walked to one of the many chairs in the room, placing Weiss on one, Blake following her example.

"So, Petra! How have you been? I last time I saw you was when y-" Said the doctor, getting cut off by Petra effectively stopping his sentence.

"Could you please not talk about that right now? I'm fine though, it is my friends who I'm worried about." Petra said, gesturing to the five other girls seated around her.

"Ah, okay then Petra, so! What is the problem?" Asked the doctor as he put on a stethoscope from off of his desk and put it around his neck.

"Well, I don't really know, yesterday everybody was fine, now Ruby's violently sick."

"Weiss had a burst of anger."

"Yang seems to be in a extreme state of lust."

"Blake is acting depressed."

"And Neo is acting like a crazy person." Said Petra, pointing to each girl when she listed what was wrong.

"Hmm, okay then, bring, uhh, Ruby was it?" Said the doctor as he gestured to Ruby, asking Petra if he had gotten her name correct.

"Yeah." Petra replied, pushing Ruby's chair forward until the doctor could reach her easily.

"Hmm, why is she asleep?" Asked the doctor as he placed his stethoscope on to Ruby's chest, listening to her heart beating.

"Umm, she couldn't stop puking, so I had to use the tranquillisers on her, she then fell right asleep and hasn't shown any sign of waking up. Maybe I should have lessened the dose I used because of how small she is." Answered Petra, saying the last part to herself.

"Hmm, I imagine that you drugged her as well?" Asked the doctor as he pointed at Weiss.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm finished." Said the doctor. For the past hour, the doctor had been checking everything that he could about the five girls to see what had caused their conditions.

"Well, could you see anything up with Neo?" Asked Petra as she looked worriedly at the doctor, hoping he would learn something from Neo that the others didn't show.

"No, just like the others." Said the doctor, causing Petra to sigh sadly and slump in her chair.

"Petra, might I asked where these girls came from?" Asked the doctor as he turned away from Neo and towards Petra.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret and try to not think I've lost it. Got It?" Asked Petra, whispering to the doctor, although the only other people that could hear her where in the room already.

"Okay, I will. Now tell me what's going on."

"Okay then, yesterday I was woken by my dog, I went into the kitchen to see what was bothering him, when I walked into the room, there was another dog there, immediately after I discovered the second dog, these girls fell on top of me. Neo said that they traveled through a portal to this world. Only today did they start acting this way though." Petra said, receiving multiple faces from the doctor, the one that caught Petra's attention was the face of understanding he made when she mentioned the portal.

"Petra, I think I may know the problem. In theory, these girls may have a form of jet lag, where because they traveled across from their world to ours, they have some side effects that link to their main qualities." The doctor said, explaining what he thought the problem might be.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Replied Petra.

"Usually they way to stop jet lag is to have what you want, say, if you have a headache, it is best to get rid of it before you will feel better. You just need to figure out what the girls want anGesturing to the five other girls sitting on chairs.d get it for them." Said the doctor, before looking at his watch and turning to his computer and opening what seemed to be medical prescriptions.

"I'll prescribe you some antidepressants for Blake, Acetaminophen for Ruby, some sedative meds as well to help deal with the girl's symptoms. Do you need anymore melatonin while you're here? It will help them sleep." Said the doctor, his fingers flying across the keyboard the whole time he was talking.

"Yeah, might as well. It's gonna be a while till this gets fixed." Replied Petra as she stood up and stretched.

"Okay then, these should help you out Petra." Said the doctor as he printed out the prescriptions and handed them to Petra.

"Thanks Vincent. Yang! Carry Ruby okay?" Said Petra as she raised from her chair, telling Yang to carry Ruby, while Blake was already putting Weiss over her shoulder.

"Ready. To take you to bed." Said Yang, muttering the last part under her breath, which Petra ignored, walking towards the door, only to be stopped when the doctor grabbed her arm.

"Petra, I want to ask you something." Said the doctor, nodding his head in a way that Petra instantly knew what he wanted to ask.

"Okay, everybody wait outside, I'll be a sec." Said Petra to the others.

"And behave!" Said Petra as they left the room, door closing behind them.

"Okay doc, what's up?"

"You know what's up. Are you going to be able to handle this? You have five girls staying in your house, your… condition isn't going to make it easier." Said the doctor hesitantly.

"I know, I'll be fine." Said Petra, looking to the ground.

"Okay I just want to make sure. You know that it's going to be time soon?" Asked the doctor, watching Petra's face carefully.

"I know, I fucking have the time frame written in my calendar." Said Petra, staring at the floor like it was making a face at her.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were aware. Do they know?" Questioned the doctor.

"No, I hope that they won't until it happens, and when it does I'll have to stay in my room until it ends." Petra said.

"Petra, you realise that that's a big chance?"

"I do."

"Well, that's all, I got to get ready for my next appointment, I'll see you next time Petra." The doctor said, holding out his hand for the girl to shake.

"You should know that I don't do handshakes with friends by now." Petra said as she walked next to the doctor and proceed to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, I seem to forget."

"Hehe, bye, have a good one." Petra said as she walked out of the office into the hall.

"Well, let's go."

 **Okay then I wanted to write a smaller chapter so people could read it quickly, plus I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so I wanted to fit it all into the one chapter, or maybe more. I have been going pretty steady with my words count, I have been going pretty steady with my words count, before this story it used to barely get to 1,500 words, now nearly all of these chapters have either less or more than 2,000! I can't thank everyone enough for the support, even though only one person has reviewed, which I'm happy about. But just getting so many favourites and follows is good enough feedback for me, as it tells me that you all enjoy the story enough to want more! Also, if people are wondering about the whole portal jet lag thing, just think of it as normal jet lag with side effects. So, till next time. Squash out!**


	5. Recovery

**Hi guys and girls, I just wanted to put a warning on this chapter as it has self harm and attempted suicide, other than that I got nothing, hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING: self harm and attempted suicide.**

Petra woke with a start, having another nightmare. She looked up and realised where she was. Petra was currently at home, which has now became a place dedicated to looking after all of the girls and their individual needs, Petra happily doing anything that the girls requested that was in a reasonable state of mind.

"I hope I can get this over with soon." Said Petra out loud to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed the mucus from her sleep out of her eyes. Once she had finished cleaning her eyes, she turned her gaze towards five monitors on a desk, each having a different live feed, she reached onto the desk and pulled a small recording device to her mouth.

"Day 9, 7:32. Weiss is awake and seems to be either talking to herself, or shouting at herself in the mirror. Neo is also awake, currently sitting on her bed, swinging her legs and smiling a huge grin, she's thinking of things again. Blake seems to be laying in her bed, not sure if she's awake or not. Ruby is still sick which has caused her to sleep most of the time and wake up at ungodly hours at night. Yang is also still sleeping, but only cause she tired herself out last night whilst pleasuring herself." Petra said into the small recording device, once finished speaking she watched over the cam to Weiss's room to see if she had calmed down enough to go and see her, she had not unfortunately.

"It's been over a fucking week. I had to go buy mother fucking cameras, a recording device and locks, all so I could monitor the girls safely. I want a sign of what to do." Petra said to herself as she let her head drop onto the desk in front of her. She lifted her head, looking over all of the camera feeds, only stopping when she noticed that Blake had gotten up and was staring at the mirror in her room, before smashing her fist into it and clutching one of the shards that fell to the ground.

"Oh shit." Petra said to herself as she jumped off of the chair she was seated in, running to where Blake's room was, she grabbed the key that could open the locked doors, opening the door and running in, effectively stopping Blake from driving the shard through her throat giving Petra enough time to grab the shard out of her hand and pushing her towards the bed and away from the remaining glass on the floor.

"Blake! What the fuck are you thinking!?" Shouted Petra as she pushed Blake onto the bed, the girl falling down onto the bed without a struggle.

"I don't know. I just want it to end." Said Blake in a sad voice as she stared at the ceiling.

"Blake, it won't be a good way to end it. Imagine how the others will feel if you killed yourself." Petra said, grabbing Blake's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Are you stupid. They don't care about me." Blake said as she started to cry.

"Blake, they care about you. Ruby has always liked you and wanted to be your friend, even from when you first met, and I know you see her as a little sister that you never had. Yang loves you Blake, I went into her room to talk to her and Yang told me all about what you two talked about before we left for the doctors. And Weiss is your friend, and always will be, even before she knew who you really were, she still trusted you, and she does even more know that she knows who you are. Blake, they do care about you." Petra said.

"Blake? Blake!" Questioned Petra as she was waiting for a response from Blake, only getting silence, when Petra raised her head, she saw that Blake's eyes had became glossed over, causing her to shout the others name.

"Wha?" Said Blake as her eyes turned back to normal, looking to her side, seeing Petra.

"Where's Yang? I was sleeping with her a second ago." Said Blake, looking into Petra's eyes with a great look of confusion.

"Wait, Blake, do you remember what you just did a minute ago?" Asked Petra, confused to why the girl was asking where Yang was.

"What? Yeah, I was sleeping with Yang. Where is she an-" Blake said, cutting herself off as she screamed and looked at her hand in panic.

"Why is my hand cut and bleeding?!" shouted Blake, looking to Petra for an answer.

"Blake, you cut your hand on the shard of glass when you tried to kill yourself, remember?" Petra said, pointing towards the broken mirror and all of the shards on the ground.

"No! Why would I want to kill myself! There's stuff I want to live for!" Shouted Blake, shocking Petra because her main sentence that she had used whenever Petra talked to her was that there was no point to life. Petra had gotten Blake back.

"Blake!" Petra said loudly as she jumped forward and hugged onto Blake.

"Why are you hugging me?" Asked Blake as she wrapped her arms around Petra slowly.

"You have no idea how much I am happy that your back. Come on! I'll show you what happened." Said Petra as she let go of Blake and stood up, motioning Blake to follow.

"So, what has happened?" Asked Blake as the pair walked down a hallway.

"Well, Neo and Weiss filled me and Ruby in about what happened, then Ruby started to puke, then Weiss got incredibly angry, even for her, so me and Neo put them into the car and I went to get you and Yang, when I woke you two up, you looked like everyone you knew had died, and yang was in a state of complete lust. When I got into the car and started driving, Neo started acting like a psychopath. I've had you all in separate rooms, trying to figure out how to fix this." Said Petra to Blake as. The pair entered what seemed to be Petra's control room.

"Okay, sorry for being a burden." Said Blake sadly as she looked to her feet which she was shuffling absentmindedly.

"No, it's fine Blake. If your able to, can you tell me what you were feeling before you and Yang went to sleep?" Asked Petra.

"Um, the only thing I can remember was the nagging question if the others would accept me for who I am now." Said Blake as she crossed her arms over her stomach in a manner of sadness.

"Wait, hang on." Said Petra as she ran to a different part of the room and returned with what seemed to be a whiteboard.

"Okay then, so you said that you felt sad because you didn't know if your team would accept you without your ears? That's it! I pulled you out after I had said that the team would always accept you! We just need to find out what the others were feeling." Said Petra as she drew all of their names onto the whiteboard, writing self doubt next to Blake's name, as well as draining a tick next to her name as well to signify that she was okay.

"Petra… I-I remember." Said Blake as she stared at the whiteboard.

"What!? What do you remember?" Asked Petra

"I remember you taking us to the doctors, me trying to kill myself and everything in between. I'm sorry." Said Blake.

"Don't be." Said Petra as she gave Blake a hug.

"I think I know what Yang's thing is." Said Blake, causing Petra to stop the hug and look at Blake expectantly.

"What is it?"

"She might want to show her love to me." Questioned Blake more to herself than Petra.

"Hm, that might be correct. What about the others?" Petra said as she wrote down the idea next to Yang's name.

"No clue." Blake said while deep in thought, before shrugging.

"Wait, Ruby is your team leader. So she cares about you all being the best, mentally and physically. Her reaction might have been triggered because of your breakdown. So, Ruby might need to see that you're better so she can get better herself." Said Petra as she wrote down the idea onto the whiteboard.

"It could work. Any ideas for Weiss?" Said Blake,pointing to the heiress's name on the whiteboard.

"Hm, the fist night you where here, I put Ruby and Weiss I to the same room. Weiss was panicking a bit, so I made fun of her asking if she had a crush on Ruby. Turns out she does. So we might need to ask Ruby how she feels about Weiss in order to get her Back." Said Petra as she wrote the idea onto the board.

"Okay then. What about Neo though? We don't really know anything about her." Asked Blake, muttering the last part to herself.

"Before she went loopy, she told me that she was glad that I let her stay here because she was afraid that I might judge her for her past choices. I said that I was fine with her, but she still is afraid of what you girls think. So we might need to get team RWBYher ter to get we might need to get team rWBYt iglad that ig back."rest of team RWBY to be better before she can get better her better first." Petra said as she wrote the final details onto the whiteboard and stepped back, taking a look at all of the facts that were now on the whiteboard.

"So, Neo just wants us to see that she is trying to change who she is" Asked Blake.

"Yeah." Replied Petra, looking down at her feet.

"Oh." Blake said while looking at the cameras, stopping her gaze from moving anymore when her eyes landed on a certain feed.

"Ruby's awake now if you want to go and talk to her?" Blake said as she pointed at the camera feed that was connected to Ruby's room.

"Sure, I'm gonna quickly grab camera so we can record and show the video to Weiss, I'll meet you there." Petra said to Blake as she walked out of the room, leaving Blake to go to Ruby's room.

 _~LCBA~_

"I hate being sick." Ruby said to herself as she lay in her bed, hating the fact that she couldn't do anything but stay in the bed. After five minutes of laying down, hoping to fall back to sleep, she heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." Said Ruby loudly so the person on the other side of the door could enter.

"Morning Ruby. How you feeling to day?" Asked Petra as she walked in and pulled out one of the chairs that was under the desk that also was in her room.

"Hi Petra. I feel the same as yesterday, how's everyone else do-" Ruby said, stopping her self from talking when Blake walked into the room, doing the same as Petra and taking a seat.

"Blake! How are you feeling?" Asked Ruby as she sat up in her bed.

"I'm much better now, but right now it's not about me. We're going to get you better, alright?" Answered Blake, looking towards Petra when she saw that Ruby's eyes had became glossed over and lifeless, life returning to the eyes only seconds later.

"Huh, what's going on?" Asked Ruby to the two older girls who were in the room.

"You got sick for awhile Ruby, you're better now though." Blake said to Ruby.

"Ruby, I'd like to ask you some questions about your team, is that okay?" Asked Petra as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Of course! What do you want to know?" Asked Ruby, happy to answer any questions for Petra.

"Blake, could you go and check on Weiss for me? She might be easier on you. Here's the key." Petra said, putting the key into Blake's hand.

"Okay, I'll come back once I'm done." Said Blake as she got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

"Okay then. Ruby I want you to answer some personal questions about your teammates, okay? That's why I asked Blake to go check on Weiss." Petra said quietly.

"O-Okay." Ruby said nervously, not noticing the small camera that was placed in Petra's hands recording.

"Ruby, How do you feel about Blake?" Asked Petra.

"H-How do you mean?" Asked Ruby, even more nervous.

"How do you feel about her, how does she make you feel?" Replied Petra.

"Oh, I… I guess that I really like Blake, she's so nice and calm, and she treats me like a little sister. Whenever she's near I feel safe. I-I see Blake as a big sister I guess." Said Ruby.

"Okay, that's good. How do you feel about Weiss?" Asked Petra.

"I… I guess I don't really know how to answer that question. She's smart, funny, kind, thoughtful, pretty and so many more things. She's a great teammate and a great friend. Whenever she's around I feel warm and fuzzy, and I like the feeling." Said Ruby, blushing for most of the time she was talking.

"Ruby, it sounds like you have a crush on Weiss." Petra said to Ruby.

"W-What? I don't have a crush on Weiss, I don't even know how to tell if I have a crush!" Said Ruby.

"Ruby, all the feelings you describe that you felt when near Weiss says that you do have a crush. It usually shows in different thoughts and dreams." Petra explained, noticing Ruby go a red to match her cloak at the mention of a dream.

"Oh my gosh. Ruby, have you had any dreams about Weiss?" Asked Petra, looking at Ruby.

"Y-Yes." Said Ruby, her face growing even redder.

"Ruby, what did you dream about that had Weiss in it?" Asked Petra with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a dream about me and Weiss being in the same bed, she k-kissed me and kept saying that she loved me. when I woke up, m-my bed and legs were wet." Ruby said, blushing the whole time, especially at the end.

"Ruby, do you know why your legs and bed were wet when you woke up?" Asked Petra.

"Yes." Answered Ruby quietly, hesitating the whole time.

"How do you know?" Asked Petra, curious to learn of how the fifteen year old knew what a wet dream was.

"I-I asked Blake. I didn't want to ask Yang because she would have made fun of me. Blake told me that it was a natural thing and if it didn't pass, I'd need to talk to Weiss about it." Replied Ruby, glad that Blake was not present.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on Blake, I suggest that you get some sleep, it'll make you feel better tomorrow." Said Petra.

"Okay. Night." Said Ruby as she lifted her sheets over herself and closed her eyes.

"Night Ruby." Said Petra as she leaned down and kissed Ruby on the forehead, then walking out of the room and closing the door, not locking it though.

"Petra, how'd you go?" Asked Blake once Petra had walked out of the hallway and into the cupboard in the kitchen, surprising Petra.

"Okay, Ruby does love Weiss, I just need to show her, I'll do it later though. I'm going to go and make dinner, want to help?" Asked Petra.

"Sure." Replied Blake.

 _~LCBA~_

"Weiss? Me, Blake and Ruby want to talk to you, can we come in?" Questioned Petra to the closed door in front of her that was separating the heiress and the three girls.

"Sure! It's your house anyway!" Shouted Weiss, causing Blake and Ruby to cringe at the heiress's loud voice.

"Now imagine that, but after nine days." Said Petra grimly as she unlocked the door and walked in, the other two girls following her.

"Hi Weiss! How are you feeling?" Asked Ruby once the girls had entered.

"Im fine Ruby, you feeling better?" Replied Weiss, shocking Petra at the non hostile tone.

"I feel great! Although Petra has told me that I shouldn't eat any cookies right now." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, makes sense." Replied Weiss.

"Weiss, I have a video I want you to see. Is it okay if you watch it?" Asked Petra as she approached the heiress.

"Why would I do that! It is probably a video of Ruby in bed being sick as fuck for all I know you sick fuck!" Shouted Weiss, casing all the girls to cringe at her rage.

"Weiss, calm down. Oh, how bout I watch it with you!" Said Ruby excitedly as she walked over to Weiss and waited for Petra to present the video.

"Here it is, just hit play and put on the headphones." Sadi Petra as she passed the device to the two girls now sitting on the bed in the room.

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Ruby to Weiss.

"Yes." Replied Weiss.

"Okay." Ruby said, playing the video and eagerly watching with Weiss.

"What is even on the video?" Asked Blake as she watched Ruby's face show horror and Weiss's eyes gloss over, before turning back to normal.

"It has the confession that Ruby made to loving Weiss on it." Said Petra.

"You think it will work?" Questioned Blake as she looked at the paid watching the video.

"Sure, what could happen?" RepliedPetra as she looked to the two girls who had finished watching the video and were currently looking into each other's eyes.

"D-Do you really like me?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes." Was all Ruby could say before she got tackled onto the bed by Weiss, who then proceeded to attack the younger girls lips.

"Well, I think that went better than expected." Said Petra.

"Indeed." Replied Blake, trying not to stare at the two girls in front of her.

"Let's leave, shall we?" Said Petra, gesturing towards the door.

"Let's." Replied Blake as she turned around and followed Petra out into the hall.

~LCBA~

"Well, I did not need to see that." Petra said out loud to herself as she looked at the cameras when she returned to the room with the cameras, immediately turning the feed to weiss's room off.

"What did you see?" Asked Blake, who was looking at Petra.

"Something I didn't expect to see Ruby and Weiss doing." Replied Petra.

"What, sex?" Asked Blake.

"Nah, their playing sudoku." Answered Petra.

"Oh. How'd they get the sudoku?" Asked Blake curiously.

"Are you kidding Blake? No their not playing sudoku! Their having a very fucking heated make out session!" Said Petra loudly.

"Oh, yeah I couldn't see that happening either." Replied Blake.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and check on Neo. You good to look over the cams?" Questioned Petra.

"Yeah." Replied Blake.

"Okay. Oh, and a warning, Yang tends to get… frisky at night." Said Petra.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake, confused by the other girl's warning.

"She masterbates at night." Answered Petra as she left for Neo's room.

"I wonder who she thinks about?" Thought Blake.

 **Well that's another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed, I know I did. Also, I want to quickly say that my IPad (it's what I use to write.) is fucking stupid. It Autocorrected record and show, into cashew! What the heck. Squash out!**


	6. The long awaited smut! Part 1

**WARNING: The smut train has no brakes!**

Petra was currently walking down the hallway to Neo's room from being in the little camera establishment, leaving Blake to watch the cameras, although she bet that Blake was going to pay Yang a visit. Petra was happy with herself that she had gotten Blake back, which caused a chain reaction so that Ruby and Weiss to come back as well. Not only did she and Blake save the heiress and the redhead, they also sparked the relationship between the two girls.

"I hope they don't go too crazy." Thought Petra to herself, thinking about the way she saw Weiss and Ruby kissing.

"Speaking of crazy, it's time." Petra thought to herself as she looked down to her feet, cursing herself before she ran back to where Blake was.

"Blake, I need to tell you something." Petra said to the raven haired girl who was sitting at the desk, watching over the monitors.

"Hey Petra, what's up?" Asked Blake, curious to why the older girl had came back to tell her something.

"I-I need to get something off of my chest." Said Petra as she pulled up a chair that was in the room, sitting down facing Blake's direction, although she tried to his as much of her body as she could.

"What is it Petra? You can trust me." Blake said calmly, trying to coax the nervous girl into telling her while she was more comfortable.

"I-I have a problem." Petra said solemnly, looking to her feet, tears welling in her eyes.

"No you don't, you are strong Petra." Blake said, taking the other girl's hand in her own and squeezing to show that she was safe.

"No, I-It's a physical problem. W-With my DNA." Petra said, the start of tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Okay. So what's the problem?" Asked Blake carefully, knowing that the girl saw this as a sensitive topic.

"Sometimes, I-I have this period of time where I get…" Petra started, her voice almost nothing but a whisper.

"It's okay. Go on." Blake said, squeezing the girls had even more to show that Blake was there and ready to support her.

"I have this period of time where I get extremely horny okay?" Petra said fast, hoping that Blake would have heard it.

"So… Your telling me this because?" Asked Blake, confused to why the girl was telling her this.

"Because, when it happens, I usually am home alone when it happens, but now… And it doesn't help that I'm a lesbian." Petra said, trailing off.

"Ohhhh. Right. What can I do?" Asked Blake, after realising that she was referring to how she had five girls in her house to get horny over.

"If I ever seem extremely uncomfortable, just get me to my room and leave me there. It only goes away if I give myself a huge orgasm, or multiple ones. If I do come out, try to act as sexy as you can and see if I get extremely horny. If not them that means I'm good." Instructed Petra, looking at her feet with a crimson blush dancing across her cheeks the whole time she was telling Blake what to do.

"It's okay Petra. I'll do it. And I also imagine that you want to keep this a secret?" Replied Blake, now understanding the purpose of the talk.

"Yes." Stated Petra simply, the fear of the others knowing showing on her face.

"Ok, I'll keep it to myself. Anything else?" Said Blake, standing up.

"No, no that's all for now." Replied Petra, ending the conversation, Blake almost exiting the door.

"Oh, and Blake?" Said Petra to Blake, who was about to walk out of the room.

"Yeah?" Blake said, turning around to look at Petra.

"Go and give Yang a good time." Petra said, smirking when she saw Blake's face go bright crimson

"I…" Was all that Blake said before dashing out of the room, before dashing back in and grabbing a spare set of keys to open Yang's door, before rushing out again.

"Well that was just about the exact reaction I thought I'd get from her." Petra said to herself as she walked out of the room and walked towards Neo's room.

"I wonder how Neo's doing." Petra thought to herself as she reached said girls door and proceeded to unlock it and walk in, not seeing Neo anywhere.

"Neo? Neo are you he-" Petra said as she walked into the room a bit more before she felt something hit that back of her head, effectively cutting her off and making her knocked out.

~ _LCBA_ ~

"Let's leave shall we? Let's." Ruby didn't care about who's voices she had just heard, all she cared about was the fact that she was kissing her partner.

"I think that they just left." Said Weiss between her attacks on Ruby's mouth, only getting a hum in agreement.

"Your hair is beautiful Weiss." Said Ruby as she moved her hands up to Weiss's head, her hands tangling with the snow white locks, whilst the heiress's own hands were entangling themselves in Ruby's hair. Hesitantly, Weiss increased the ferocity of the kiss, smirking against the younger girls lips when she felt Ruby pushing back. Deciding to test the waters, Weiss extended her tongue to her lips, letting it exit and slowly run it against Ruby's lips, causing the younger girl to gasp, before she extended her own tongue, both meeting at the middle. As this was happening, both girls failed to notice the camera to the room become inactive. Weiss started to try to gently get her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Unfortunately, the younger thought of it as a game, causing Weiss to lose her patience and forcefully push her tongue into the younger's mouth, eliciting a moan form her. Weiss had decided to thoroughly search every inch of Ruby's mouth that she could, getting a surprise and a rush of saliva and pleasure when Ruby was able to push her own tongue into Weiss's mouth, doing the same as the heiress was a couple seconds ago.

"I-I love you Weiss." Ruby said to Weiss after they heated make out session had ended.

"I love you too Ruby." Replied Weiss, giving Ruby a peck on the lips.

"Let's sleep shall we?" Suggested Weiss, before she yawned.

"Let's, goodnight Snowflake." Ruby said, giggling when she saw the look of confusion on Weiss's face at her new nickname.

"Get some rest dolt." Weiss said as she rested her head into the crock in Ruby's neck and proceeded to fall asleep, Ruby following the example.

 _~LCBA~_

"Ugh, it's to much!" Said Yang loudly to herself as she looked at the camera in her room from on her bed and hoped that no one was watching, her senses completely overridden by lust.

"Fuck it." Yang thought to herself as she moved her hand down into her pants, her hand gently resting on the source of her problems, lightly rubbing her hand against her completely drenched panties, eliciting a moan from herself. After she had gotten over the sensitivity of her slit, she started to push down harder on her panties, causing more friction and more moans. As Yang started to get hotter and faster, she started to insert her index and middle fingers into her vagina, failing to notice that her door had just opened.

"Y-Yang?" Called a quiet voice, causing Yang to cease her ministrations on herself instantly. Looking up in anxiety, Yang saw the strong, but somewhat small and petite body of the raven haired girl that she loved.

"Oh, Hi Blake! W-What's u-up?" Yang said, stuttering through her whole sentence.

"I wanted to ch-… Yang, why is your hand in your pants?" Said Blake, looking at the girl curiously as Yang quickly noticed that she had yet to pull her hand out of her pants and pulled her hand out haphazardly, brushing against her clit as she did, causing her to cum.

"Blake!" Shouted Yang as she experienced her orgasm, the intensity of her orgasm being increased by her ministrations earlier, causing her eyes to gloss over, breathing heavily as she tried to get her breath back, a goofy smile on her face.

"Yang? D-Did you just cum to the thought of me?" Questioned Blake as she closed the door to the room, slowly moving over to Yang's bed.

"I, um. Yeah." Answered Yang, afraid of how the person she loved would react.

"You masturbated while thinking about me?!" Blake questioned a second time, pointing at herself and Yang when mentioning them in her sentence and moving right in front of Yang's face.

"Yeah, I'm sor-" Started Yang, getting cut off as the raven haired girl leaned forward quickly, making contact with theirs lips, causing Yang to raise her hands into Blake's hair while Blake got on top of Yang, following the same motion as noticed how much Blake was trying to increase the ferocity of their kissing, so Yang pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Blake's, startling the girl momentarily, Blake resuming her actions after she recovered from the shock of the blonde entering her mouth so suddenly. Yang soon had explored every nook and cranny available to her reach, deciding to make her own tongue retreat to between Their mouth's, running it across Blake's bottom lip. Taking the hint, Blake stuck out her own tongue, hesitantly pushing it into Yang's mouth, eliciting a moan from both girls. After Blake had explored the others mouth as well, she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and looking into Yang's lilac eyes.

"Yang, I love you." Blake said, blushing the whole time, causing Yang to giggle.

"I know silly, we just made out. I love you too Blake." Yang replied, giving Blake a peck on the lips and hugging the girl.

"N-No. I want to show you that I really do." Blake said slowly, making sure that all of her words came out of her incoherent mess of a mouth while hugging Yang back.

"Blake, you don't need too. I already know that you really do." Yang said, hugging the girl slightly tighter.

"No. Yang, I-I want to show you." Said Blake, pulling out of the hug as she moved her hands to the bottom of Yang's shirt, resting them on Yang's legs.

"Okay then. But Blake, only do what your comfortable with, okay?" Yang said, giving in to Blake's demands.

"It's okay Yang. I want this." Blake said slowly, grabbing onto the bottom of Yang's shirt.

"R-Ready?" Asked Blake as she lifted the shirt's materials stopping when it was rolled up to her stomach.

"I have always been." Yang replied in a sexy tone, giving Blake a confidence boost as she quickly pulled Yang's shirt over her head, nearly fainting when she saw her partner's boobs bounce after removing the item of clothing.

"Wow Yang." Said Blake as she stared at her partner's boobs, which were being held back by a bra, making them look even bigger, causing Blake to droll at the sight, which she had seen many times before, but never with just one layer over them, always only seeing them with a shirt and jacket covering them.

"Yeah, I-. OH GOD!" Started Yang, cutting herself off when she got a huge rush of pleasure from Blake roughly grabbing Yang's right breast, her hand retracting immediately from fear of hurting Yang, causing said girl to whimper.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I do it to hard? I-" Blake started, her voice of concern getting cut off when she moaned in pleasure when Yang thrust her hand froward, softly grabbing Blake's left breast, using her right hand to balance herself.

"Blake, you didn't do anything wrong. It was just a rush of pleasure." Said Yang, squeezing the other girl's left breast a bit, eliciting another moan from Blake.

"Right, sorry." Replied Blake as she moved her right hand back to Yang's breast, using her left hand to steady herself.

"Do you want me to take charge Blake?" Asked Yang, as Blake was doing all of her actions with fear clear in them all.

"A-Alright." Said Blake as she looked down, waiting for Yang to make a move.

"If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop. Okay?" Said Yang, giving Blake another squeeze on her breast, causing another moan.

"S-Sure." Blake said In between her moans.

"Okay." Said Yang, gently tugging at the base of Blake's shirt, wanting to remove the piece of clothing. Getting the idea, Blake lifted her arms over her head and allowed Yang to take off her shirt, the blonde instantly kissing at Blake's neck, causing her to moan, not even noticing Yang's arms snaking around her back and another article of clothing being removed until Yang ceased her moves on Blake's neck and moved down to her breast. While this was going on, Blake felt fireworks go off in her body as she looked down to see Yang taking her right nipple into her mouth and using her left hand to skilfully play with Blake's left nipple, making Blake feel immense pleasure in two ways. As Blake was moaning, she had at one point entangled her hand into Yang's hair, pulling ever so slightly when the pleasure over rid her senses. Soon, Yang had reluctantly pulled away from Blake's breast, trailing kisses down from her breast to her hips, pulling Blake's pants down quickly, pulling her panties with her pants.

"Y-Yang." Blake said as she tried to regain her senses.

"Yes Blake?" Asked Yang eagerly, wanting nothing more than to eat out her partner.

"I-I don't have a hymen." Blake said quietly.

"Why don't you? Did Hymenbreaker get to you?" Asked Yang, making a joke to a funny let's play of the achievio guys did with their manager, as she rested her chin atop of Blake's hips, rubbing the inside of Blake's legs.

"No, while, I was in the White Fang. T-They-" Stared Blake, stopping herself when she started to tear up and cry.

"Hey, it's okay Blake, they can't hurt us anymore. It's just you and me right now, no one else." Yang said as she moved up Blake's body and kissed her neck again.

"Okay, j-just don't finger me p-please? It reminds me…" Blake requested, trailing off.

"Okay then Blake, I'll only lick." Said Yang as she moved Back down to Blake's centre, running her tongue across the length of her vagina.

"Oh god Yang, faster!" Said Blake as she moved her hands to Yang's head, trying to push the blonde further into her vagina, which caused yang to insert her tongue, moving it around slightly, causing Blake to cum.

"YYYYYYYYYANG!" Shouted Blake as she experienced her orgasm, Yang lapping up any juices that came out, only hearing heavy breathing after Blake had finished.

"So, how did it feel?" Asked Yang as she moved up to Blake's level in the bed, giving Blake a kiss.

"It felt amazing." Blake said, closing her eyes.

"Hehe, I guess I'm bet-" Yang started, stopping when she heard Blake start to lightly snore, as she had fallen asleep.

"PPPPPETRA!" Shouted a muffled voice from some other part of the house, which Yang payed no attention too, falling asleep next to Blake.

 **Alright, next chapter it's Petra's turn! But who is she going to do it with? Have a guess. Squash out!**


	7. The long awaited smut! Part 2

**WARNING: more smut.**

She had done it. After nine days of carefully planning and observing, she had done it. Nine days of sitting in her room, swinging her legs over her bed absentmindedly with a grin covering her face. Nine days of answering Petra's questions in the most gruesome and detailed answers possible. Now she had done it.

"Neo? Neo are you he-" Neo heard coming from the doorway as Petra walked, walking out of her hiding spot next to the doorframe, she stepped out and hit Petra on the back of the head with a frying pan, effectively knocking the girl out cold.

"Wow." Said Neo to herself as she walked over to the bedside table next to her bed, placing the pan on top of it, then walking back to Petra's limp body on the floor.

"I wonder why Petra had a frying pan in here anyway." Neo said to herself as she leaned down to the ground, picking up Petra and throwing her onto the double bed.

"She probably had forgotten about it." Said a voice in her mind. "Maybe, what knots should I do?" Neo thought to the voice as she pulled out a heap of rugs and spare sheets from under the bed.

"I don't know. Do a triple knot I guess." Replied the voice, Neo nodding her head to it's suggestion and tying each of Petra's limbs to ends of the bed. Once she had finished, she moved to the foot of the bed and looked at her handiwork. Petra's limbs were now opened wide, giving Neo perfect access to Petra's body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked the voice in her head, sounding concerned with the actions of Neo.

"Fuck yeah!" Neo said Loudly, causing Petra to stir slightly, but she remained asleep.

"I know that you think it will make her let you go, but what if she doesn't?" Asked the voice again, sounding even more concerned.

"I'm sure that tying her up and sexually pleasuring till she passes out will get me free. Now time to start." Neo thought to herself, moving onto the bed and sitting on Petra's stomach, proceed to slap Petra across her boobs, causing the sleeping girl to stir.

"Wake up slut!" Shouted Neo as she slapped Petra again, this time across the face, effectively waking the girl.

"Neo, What are you do-" Started Petra when she had regained her vision, only to see Neo onto of her stomach, getting her question cut off when Neo rammed her lips into Petra's, initiating a kiss that Petra didn't expect. Petra wasn't expecting any of this, she thought that her first time kissing a girl would have been sweet, soft and fuelled by passion. This was not that. As soon as Neo's lips connected with Petra's, drove her tongue into her mouth, moving it along everything that she could reach in Petra's mouth. Regaining her senses after the initial shock of Neo's actions, Petra prayed and bit down, effectively causing Neo to recoil out of her mouth at her tongue being bitten.

"Neo, what the fuck?!" Shouted Petra as Neo hopped off the girl and moved down to her crotch.

"Well Petra, I want to get out of this room, so what better way than to knock you out, tie you up and then fuck you senseless as I escape from here." Explained Neo as she started to undo the buttons on Petra's pants, causing said girl's eyes to widen.

"No no no no no no!" Petra shouted as she struggled against the restraints, trying to stop Neo as she was about to take her pants off.

"Neo, don't take them off." Petra said to Neo after she had ripped off Petra's pants, revealing a tight pair of boxer briefs.

"What is it Petra? You boxers to tight? I'll just have to take them off and…" Neo said as she grabbed the boxers and ripped them off, staring in awe at what she had just revealed.

"You… Have a cock?" Asked Neo, resisting the temptation of taking the penis into her mouth.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a hermaphrodite. Only two people knew, my doctor and a close friend. And now you I guess." Petra said quietly as she waited for Neo to start insulting her for her extra part.

"Well, aren't you going to say I'm a freak or someth-" Petra started, cutting herself off as Neo took Petra's entire length into her mouth, gagging lightly, causing Petra to moan out in ecstasy.

"And why would I do that?" Neo asked once she had raised her head off of Petra's cock, before running her tongue around the tip of her dick.

"Neo." Petra moaned in ecstasy as she felt Neo start giving her a blowjob. In reality, Neo had no idea why she was giving Petra a blowjob, but, she felt right doing so, as if she needed to do it if she wanted to be free. Petra started to feel herself get hotter as Neo ran her tongue across Petra's penis expertly.

"Fuck, Neo I'm cuming!" Said Petra loudly as she felt her cock twitch inside of Neo's mouth, Neo feeling the same thing.

"Cum for me." Neo said in a low and seductive voice, causing Petra to cum at just hearing her speak that way. What Neo didn't notice, was the fact that as Petra had reached her climax, she had broken out of the makeshift restrains, wrapping her legs around Neo's back and using her hands to drive Neo's head towards the base of her shaft, effectively shoving her cock down Neo's throat. As Petra reached Her climax, she moaned deeply as her cock spewed hot cum down Neo's throat, the girl happily swallowing all of Petra's cum, gagging slightly. Neo lifted her head off of Petra's cock, having no resistance as Petra was stunned for her orgasm, and stood up, turning to the door.

"Well, as fun as that was I better be…" Started Neo, Her sentence stopping in awe when she turned around to see Petra standing before her, her brow covered in sweat, and her penis already erect again.

"Wha?" Neo said, Surprised at how quickly the girl had recovered. As Neo was standing in her shocked state, Petra grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed, Neo landing on her back,her legs spreading as she landed. Petra, seeing the opportunity, dashed forward quickly, landing between Neo's legs, leaning forward to Neo's face.

"Oh Neo. The thing about me is…" Started Petra, trailing off as she leant down to Neo's ear, quickly giving the soft flesh of Neo's ear lobe a nibble, causing Neo to moan and Petra to giggle at Neo's reaction whilst straightening her back, making her tower over Neo.

"I need pussy to stop." Petra said as she ripped off Neo's pants and panties with surprising strength, then pushed her cock into Neo's wet vagina, Petra not even hearing Neo's pleas for her hymen. As Petra pushed her penis all the way into Neo's vagina, not noticing the small amount of blood that trickled out from her hymen breaking, she moaned, pulling her length out and putting it back in, Neo screaming in pain and ecstasy the whole time.

"Man, you pussy's tight!" Said Petra as she sped up, causing even more cries from Neo.

"P-Please stop." Neo managed In between her moans and shouts.

"The only way I'm going to stop is when I cum, and I take a long time. So, if you want to make it quicker, you better reach and finger my vagina!" Said Petra as she continued to rupture Neo's body, Neo starting to let tears release from her eyes as she reached her arm down to Petra's pussy, inserting her index, middle and ring finger into the woman's hot sex, eliciting a moan from her.

"Neo! Yeah that's good! Fuck!" Said Petra as she sped up even more, causing Neo to sped up as well, both girls feeling their orgasms approaching.

"Petra! I'm cuming!" Shouted Neo as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Me too." Said Petra, pumping harder to give the wave of pleasure she and Neo were waiting for.

"PPPPPetra!" Shouted Neo as she reached her orgasm, her sight blurring as she started to pass out.

"A little more." Petra said as she drove her cock into Neo's vagina, ignoring how the girl was on a constant high from her vagina being more sensitive from her orgasm. As Petra felt her end coming, she immediately came when she felt a rush of fluid around her dick as Neo had came a second time, causing Petra to spew her hot sperm into Neo's Vagina, before passing out from the intense feeling of exhaustion and pleasure, landing on Neo's body, who miraculously was still conscious.

"Holy shit." Neo said as she felt her vagina take shape to Petra's dick that was still inside of her. As Neo felt herself fade into unconsciousness, she realised something. She realised that it didn't matter to her if the other girls believed that she had changed. She realised that it only mattered what Petra thought. Neo smiled as her eyes glossed over, passing out like the girl on top of her once her eyes had turned normal again.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the smut train was derailed late last night. We'll have workers out soon to find and repair the train, though it might take a while, thank you and have a good day.**


	8. Pull out queen

**Hey guys, I have an update about this story. I have had an amazing idea that my mind has been in overdrive to make a possibility,so if any chapters from here on out seem a bit rushed, that is because I want to start the other story, but I know how much you all like this story, I want to finish this first. Also, to whoever reviewed and made me get an email about a crappy Futa pun… Nice one, as much as it was shit, I love crappy puns. That's all, Till next time. Squash out!**

As the morning sun rose over the mountain that Petra lived on, it casted a beautiful array of orange and blue over the sky. As the beautiful display danced over the sky, it brought with it the rays of light that would wake up team RWBY, Neo, Petra, Romeo and Zwei, all sleep after the nights events of discovering feelings, secrets, and a secret stash of doggy treats the previous night. As all seemed perfect for most of the people in the house, Ruby and Weiss happily hugging whilst sleeping, Yang and Blake sharing the same bed, both in a state of undress, Petra and Neo, Petra sleeping on top of Neo, her male genital still inside Neo, and Romeo and Zwei awake and running around, happily chasing the other dog to get a treat or chew toy. All was well, until the phone rang, bringing a loud ringing that woke everyone up, all groaning and shouting out to Petra to stop the infuriating ringing. Petra, waking up fully, leaned over Neo's still semi unconscious body and the bed, reaching for a phone stand on the bedside table, picking it up and bringing it to her ear, forgetting that Neo was under her and how she was still in her.

"Hello?" Asked Petra into the phone, ignoring the shouts of the other girl's, who were now awake and complaining about who would be in galling them.

" _Hi Petra, it's Peter, how are you?"_ Said a voice from the other end of the phone, Petra's eyes and smile widening as she heard who it was.

"Hey Peter, I'm good, how bout you? You usually don't call unless you need something of my expertise." Questioned Petra, curious to why her friend was calling her.

" _Hehe, if it were that easy, listen I need to tell you something, but it has to be in person, okay? I've already gotten a flight booked and I'm all packed, I'll meet you at our usual spot?"_ Asked Peter from the other side of the phone, sounding really nervous and jittery.

"Peter, you don't really have to fly to Perth just to tell me something." Replied Petra, now even more curious of what her friend wanted to tell her.

" _Yes, I know that. But this I need to tell you in person. I'm at the airport already okay?"_ Replied Peter, trying to convince his friend to let him come.

"Alright fine." Petra said, giving into her friends demands, who exhaled gladly.

" _Alright, I'll see you there. Bye."_ Said Peter, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Said a voice from under Petra, which had belonged to Neo when she looked down.

"It was an old friend." Petra said as she reached over and put the phone back on to it's original resting place, Petra collapsing onto Neo once she had retracted her arm, earning a moments peace between the two girls as they snuggled into the hug.

"Umm, Petra?" Questioned Neo hesitantly as she looked into Petra's eyes.

"Yes?" Replied Petra, leaning down and kissing Neo's neck, causing the girl to moan.

"Could you-" Neo started, getting cut off when Petra bit Neo's neck lightly, eliciting a moan from her.

"Could you pull out of me?" Asked Neo rather hurriedly, her face turning crimson after she had asked her question. At this, Petra looked shocked, before realising that she was still inside of Neo.

"S-Sorry." Petra said as she pulled her dick out of Neo's vagina, causing the girl to moan at the feeling of Petra taking her dick out of her.

"I-It's okay. I enjoyed it." Informed Neo, blushing a deep red as she saw the look of surprise on Petra's face, the surprise quickly changing to a seductive smile as she slowly crawled up the bed towards Neo.

"What? You like me fucking you enough to make you pass out?" Asked Petra in a tone and voice that made her voice very lustful, causing Neo to blush harder, their faces directly next to each other's.

"Y-Yes." Answered Neo, blushing again, but her blush was cut off when Petra moved forward, initiating a slow and passionate kiss, using only her lips to let Neo get used to her. To Neo though, she felt like fireworks had just traveled through her body, mainly her lips as they continued to press gently against Petra's mouth.

"Care to explain?" Came a voice from behind the bed, causing Neo and Petra to end to kiss and turn around to face where the voice had came from, only to see a sight that Petra didn't want to see. Right in front of her and Neo, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss were all standing in the door way, staring at the two girls who were in various states of undress.

"Eeek!" Squeaked Neo as she reached her arm out and grabbed one of the blankets that had been left unraveled on the bed, throwing it over herself and Petra.

"Fuck off fuck off fuck off!" Shouted Petra, heavily panting once she saw all of the girls leave the room except for Neo, who was now looking at Petra worryingly.

"Petra, are you okay?" Asked Neo as she reached her hand out to touch Petra's face, who just flinched and pushed the hand away when it made contact.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I'm a freak. They've seen it. They are all thinking about how I'm a freak." Petra said quietly as tears started to gather in her eyes, shaking slightly.

"Petra, it doesn't matter what they think. I know that now. I love you. That's all that matters. I'll always be here for you." Neo said, hesitantly reaching her hand out a second time, sighing in relief when Petra had let her cup her check with her hand.

"Do you?" Asked Petra, turning to Neo, letting the first tears roll down her cheeks.

"What?" Replied Neo, unsure of what Petra was asking of her.

"Do you love me." Answered Petra, letting more tears spill, causing Neo to answer without hesitation.

"Yes. Of course I love you Petra." Neo said as she took Petra's hand and squeezed it, hoping to reassure the crying girl.

"Thank you." Petra whispered quietly as she leaned forward and hugged Neo, letting her tears come now, crying onto Neo's shoulder while Neo rubbed Petra's back and said soothing words to her.

"And…" Petra said as she reluctantly let go of Neo, standing up off of the bed.

"I love you too." Said Petra, causing Neo's heart to flutter and land on cloud nine. While Neo was taking in her words, Petra was at her wardrobe picking out a set of clothes for both herself and Neo, as she had ripped Neo's pants the previous night.

"What clothes do you want?" Asked Petra as she turned back to Neo, now holding two different set of clothes.

"Umm, I guess I'll take the pink one." Neo said, pointing at a pick pair of clothes that Petra had pulled out of the wardrobe.

"Why do you have pink? It doesn't seem like a type of colour you would wear." Asked Neo as she pulled the pants that had been given to her on, wondering why the girl had any pink clothes at all.

"I've collected a lot of pink clothing from many birthdays and holidays. It helped the colour be pink because everyone thought I was a full on girl." Replied Petra, putting on her own clothes.

"Fair point." Replied Neo as she put on her shirt, looking at Petra trying to put on a pair of long and tight cargo pants.

"Stop staring." Said Petra as she finished pulling on the pair of shorts, startling Neo of the fact that she had been openly staring.

"I can't help it, your too hot." Replied Neo, a grin spreading across her face as she saw Petra smile at her compliment.

"I can go out there if you want." Informed Neo as Petra walked towards the door with Neo right behind her.

"No, I need to do this." Petra said, opening the door and walking to the kitchen, where all of the others were seated and waiting for Petra and Neo.

"Hi Petra. W-" Started Blake, though her sentence got stopped by Petra as she spoke louder than Blake was.

"I don't care what you all think. Yeah, so what if I'm a hermaphrodite. So what if I have a dick. What matters is what Neo thinks." Petra said louder with each word, causing Neo to almost faint on the spot.

"As I was going to say, we all are perfectly fine with it." Blake replied, the look of anger on Petra's face turning to confusion as quickly as Ruby could eat cookies.

"Well, you let us stay here, and dealt with us through… whatever that was. The least we can do is except that you have a penis." Ruby said, blushing through out the last part of her little speech.

"Thanks." Petra said as she walked forward and engulfed everyone into a giant bear hug, letting go once everyone started to beg for either mercy or air.

"Well, we all need to go into town today. We all could use some new clothes." Petra said once everyone had recovered from her bear hug.

"I agree, especially you Blake." Ruby snickered as she pointed to a section of Blake's shirt where Yang had pulled to hard and ripped the button off.

"Wha?! Why is there a tear on my shirt?" Said Blake, confused to why she was missing a button, everyone's gaze going to Yang as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, then everyone's gaze diverting to Petra as she had doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Weiss, wondering why Petra was laughing hysterically.

"I g-guess that Y-Yang must have wanted that B-Bellabooty badly!" Said Petra, collapsing on the floor, followed by Neo collapsing in laughter, Ruby shaking her head shouting eww, Weiss shouting at Petra for having a dirty mind, Blake blushing so hard that it could match Ruby's cloak and Yang muttering softly that it was true. After about five minutes of everyone's separate reactions, everyone eased up.

"All right, let's go." Said Petra as she rose from the ground, lifting Neo up with her, and then walking to the garage and hopping into her car and starting the long journey down the mountain.

~LCBA~

"Are we there yet!" Shouted the ginger haired girl, who was rocking back and forth in her chair of the aisle, trying to do anything physical.

"No, we aren't there yet." Replied a boy sitting next to her with jet black hair, keeping calm and not annoyed at his friends antics.

"Awwwwww." Replied the ginger haired girl, looking out of the window that was besides her.

"Come on. I'm mean, it can't be that much longer right?" Said a boy having golden blonde hair.

"Actually, the flight has four more hours." Said another girl, who's hair was almost as red as crimson, making the ginger and the blonde groan.

"I have to deal with this for four more fucking hours!" Thought Peter to himself as he looked over his new friends that he needed Pera to see.

"Will you all be quiet, I want to get some sleep." Snapped Peter at the sound of the ginger and the blonde bickering, making both agree to be silent.

"Thank fucking christ." Thought Peter as he fell asleep next to his new friends.

 **Well, thank concludes this chapter. If you think you know who Peter's friends are, leave a review. See you next time Squash out!**


	9. Nose bleed

**To the guest who reviewed saying 'Team JNPR for the win' you are fucking clever.**

"Wow." Said Ruby as Weiss walked out of the dressing room. Petra and her group of friends had arrived at the supermarket an hour ago and had started to try on normal clothes, which everyone had a good amount of. So, being the girls they all are, they decided to try on different dresses and see how they looked and to also use them as a test to see who would give Petra a boner.

"Y-You like it?" Questioned Weiss as she twirled in her deep purple dress that she had put on, looking nervously at all of her friends.

"Yeah, you look good." Replied Petra, happily standing in her normal clothes, happy to see the girls having fun, since they had gone through so much, it was nice for them to have a nice break.

"Alright, your turn Neo!" Shouted Yang into the dressing room, waiting for Neo to put on her dress and exit the small space.

"O-Okay." Replied Neo, her voice a dead giveaway that she was nervous. She had no reason to be. When Neo had came out of the dressing room, wearing a bright yellow dress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and the skirt stopping just short of her knees, showing off a great amount of Neo's body, to which everyone reacted in a different way. Ruby stared at Neo with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open. Weiss started to blush immensely, as well as Blake. Yang however, had started to drool. Petra seemed to be frozen, unable to take her eyes off of Neo, before she got a nose bleed and fainted, causing all girls to rush to her side.

"Petra! Wake up!" Shouted everyone, doing anything that came to mind from shaking to slapping.

"I got this." Said a deep voice from behind the girls, making all of them turn to the voice. The man that the voice had came from was very tall and muscular, had a chiseled jaw and wore sunglasses. The man stepped forward and lifted Petra up, before touching a certain spot on her back, making her wake up instantly.

"Wha?" Petra said, still in a daze, and confused to why she was surrounded by her friends in dresses.

"Petra, Neo gave you a nose bleed! And I guess we also know the winner of that little contest of ours." Said Yang, pointing towards Neo, then her concealed erection that was pushing against her pants.

"You good Petra?" Asked the man who had done the thing on her back in the first place.

"Yeah. I'm good Peter." Replied Petra, getting off of the ground, everyone following her example.

"So, what's this super mega important thing you need to show me?" Asked Petra, knowing that her friend was probably busting to tell her.

"You lot can come out now!" Called out Peter, five people appearing to his call.

"No way." Said Weiss, staring in shock at the five people appearing to the mans call.

"Penny!" Shouted Ruby, rushing forward to hug her friend. In front of team RWBY, Neo and Petra, stood Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Penny, all staring at the other team in equal shock.

"Salutations friend Ruby!" Said Penny, returning the hue that Ruby was giving her.

"How?" Asked Petra to Peter, looking befuddled to how team JNPR and Penny were there.

"They came through a sort of portal. I imagine you had they same happen to you." Peter said, standing next to Petra, both looking over the two teams, Penny and Neo as they interacted with each other.

"Did you have the weird sickness thing?" Asked Petra' curious to know if her friend had to deal with it as well.

"Yes. It was very weird. But I got it fixed easily." Replied Peter, who had now started to look at Penny.

"How you get them out of it?" Questioned Petra, wanting to know what had happened for Peter.

"Well, Jaune wanted a girlfriend, Pyrrha wanted to have sex with him, Nora wanted pancakes and Ren wanted someone else to make said pancakes. Penny… Is a human now. All she needed was proof that she could feel emotions." Answered Peter, the pair still looking over their friends, blushing slightly at the mention of Penny.

"Okay, what did you do to get Penny back?" Asked Petra, wanting to know why her friend had started to blush.

"I... might have gotten Pyrrha to tell her how to… pleasure herself. The next morning she came out of her room just fine." Replied Peter, his blush intensifying.

"Damn dude. I haven't seen you blush this much since that girl you met online." Exclaimed Petra, teasing her friend about his obvious crush on Penny.

"That was you, remember?" Replied her friend, enjoying the look of realisation and horror on Petra's face.

"Fuck you." Petra replied in a whisper, hoping that no one could see her blush.

"Nah, I know you love me." Replied Peter as he wrapped his arms around Petra, giving her a hug that could have contested Petra's hug from earlier that day.

"As a friend ya twat!" Shouted Petra, trying to get Peter to release her.

"I know." Answered Peter as he put down Petra, the girl taking a minute to gather her breath.

"What did you have to do to get them back?" Asked Peter, pointing to team RWBY and Neo.

"I told Blake that her team will always be there for her, Yang fucked Blake, Ruby saw that Blake was okay, Weiss kissed Ruby, and I fucked Neo senseless." Replied Petra nonchalantly, acting as in it wasn't a big deal.

"She know?" Asked Peter, nodding his head towards Neo.

"Yeah, they all do." Answered Petra, nodding her head to his question.

"So… What now?" Asked Peter, looking to Petra for what to do next.

"I guess…we get them as accommodated as possible, and try to look for a way back to their world." Answered Petra, looking at Peter.

"Some may not go back." Peter said, bringing the possibility of them staying with Petra and Peter.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We always were good at that." Answered Petra, walking to the group and joining in on their conversation.

"Yeah. I guess we were." Said Peter to himself as he walked over to the group as well, standing next to Penny, some laughing and some booing when he made a terrible pun or joke, though Penny always laughed.


	10. Home is where the people you love are

**Hi guys, so this is the last chapter of this story. I really do hope that you all enjoyed. I'll leave you too it.**

 **Three years later**

After three years of waiting, they had done it. After Petra had met with her friend and discovered that team JNPR and Penny were also with team RWBY and Neo, Petra offered everyone a chance to stay in her house, until one day they would all go back home. Many things had happened in the span of three years. Petra had started to date Neo for a year before proposing to Neo, which Neo answered yes, however many the lack of people that were at their wedding, Neo was happy that all of her friends were there to see her through her marriage. Ruby and Weiss had started dating after Neo and Petra, although they were happy just dating, after two years, Ruby proposed to Weiss, who gladly accepted. Blake and Yang had also started dating, Yang wanting nothing more than to make Blake her wife, but Yang didn't want to rush Blake, so Yang decided to wait for Blake to propose. Jaune and Pyrrha had started dating immediately after they had met up with team RWBY, although they were both still happy to stay dating until they had returned to their home. Nora and Ren had gotten closer to each other, although they both still claimed that they were just friends, everyone had their doubts about how they wouldn't see Nora and Ren for an extended time period. After a year, Peter had gathered his nerves and confessed to Penny about his crush, to which Penny also confessed a crush, sparking the two to become a couple and start dating. After all of these events that had happened in the past three years, Petra and Peter had been working on ways to either replicate or discover more about the portal that brought everyone to this dimension in the first place, finding very little though, until Peter had accidentally knocked his computer over, causing a small version of the portal to open, closing soon after. So, after many tests and trails, Petra and Peter had recreated the portal to get their friends back to their own world safely.

"All right everyone! Gather in the kitchen!" Shouted Petra at the top of her lungs, Peter covering his ears as he stood next to her, both dressed in white lab coats that were covered in marks and stains.

"What's going on sweetie?" Asked Neo once she walked into the room, immediately walking to Petra's side and giving her a kiss.

"I'll tell you once everyone else is here." Petra said, getting more impatient when everyone arrived but Nora and Ren.

"Nora! Ren! For focks sake stop fucking!" Shouted Peter, after five minutes Nora and Ren appeared.

"What?" Asked Ren, curious to why everyone was gathered up.

"Everyone… we did it. We made a portal." Peter said slowly, trying to analyse everyone's reactions.

"Where is it?" Asked Blake calmly.

"In the other room, follow me." Petra said, walking off with everyone following her.

"Now." Petra said, walking into the room that was the original camera room that she had set up, flipping a switch and making the portal appear.

"The problem is that some of you might want to stay, and some want to go. We need to figure out who wants what." Petra explained, Neo immediately moving closer to her wife.

"I'll never leave." Neo said as she hugged her wife.

"We're staying." Announced Blake and Yang at the same time.

"We'll go." Said Ruby and Weiss.

"We want to leave." Said Jaune, talking for himself and Pyrrah.

"We want to go home." Said Ren as he held Nora's hand.

"I'll go." Penny said, causing Peter's face to fall.

"What? Why?" Peter asked, not wanting Penny to leave.

"I need to get back to my post. And as much as I like you, there isn't a reason for me to stay." Penny said, her face looking to the floor.

"I'll give you a reason." Peter said, getting down on one of his knees and pulling out a small box from his pants.

"Penny, will you marry me?" Peter asked, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise and shock.

"I… Yes." Penny said as she started to cry, Peter getting up and giving her a hug.

"I guess that changes her answer." Ruby said quietly.

"I guess. Are you all sure you want to stay and go?" Petra asked a final time, everyone giving a nod of agreement to show that they were all sure.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye." Said Peter as he pulled out of his hug with Penny.

"Peter, Petra. That you for helping us get home, we will always remember you." Ruby said as she stepped forward her eyes filling with tears.

"No problem." Petra said sadly, giving a sad smile as Ruby stepped forward into the portal.

"Wait, doesn't that make a gravity spike?" Questioned Neo.

"Yes, let's get out of this room before we leave as well!" Petra said, quickly running out of the room with everyone else who was staying, everyone saying their goodbyes as the exited the room.

"It's over." Petra said.

"Yes, we did it." Replied Peter, giving her a warm smile.

"Come on. Let's get dinner ready." Said Petra, everyone agreeing with her and following her, except Peter and Penny, who were standing in the spots that they were in and kissing each other lightly.

 **Okay, I guess that's it. I am sorry if people don't like how this is a bit rushed, but it is the best I can do.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the story, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Squash out.**


End file.
